


Underwear

by yutorin



Series: Attention-verse [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Canon Universe, Chinen just wants to sleep, Chinen knows all, M/M, No one is dressed in this fic, Stealing Daiki's Underwear, brief nudity, originally posted in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Chinen had thought that things between Hikaru and Keito were falling apart, but Yabu had contrary evidence.





	Underwear

"I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." Chinen said flatly, and Yabu looked down, surprise on his face, as if he'd forgotten that he'd burst into Chinen and Daiki's shared hotel room wearing only a flimsy towel, one that had dropped to the floor as soon as he'd started gesticulating. The taller man scrambled to pick his towel up, wrapping it around his waist and going to dig through Daiki's suitcase for some underwear to borrow, slipping into them before starting right back up as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"Keito is _naked!"_ Yabu declared. Chinen raised his eyebrows, wondering why this was news. Keito seemed to always want to wear the bare minimum. He was usually the first one to strip down if they were asked to do so, and sometimes even if they weren't asked to do so. He was regularly found in nothing but his boxer briefs, and Chinen was pretty sure he only wore v-neck t shirts because the deeper the neckline was, the closer he was to not wearing a shirt at all. Keito was insecure about plenty of things, but his body had never been one of them. His unamused expression was obviously not the reaction Yabu had been going for, and he ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide. "Freak out. This is a big deal."

"No it's not. It's Keito. He's like a toddler, you can barely keep clothes on him." Chinen declared, eyes going back to his bed, wondering if perhaps he could squeeze in another twenty minutes of sleep before they had to go downstairs for breakfast.

"He's in Hikaru's bed." Those words had Chinen's head whipping around, and he knew his mouth had fallen open a little bit, but he didn't care, still processing the implications of Yabu's words.

"Shit." Chinen frowned, trying to figure out why this was happening. Last he'd heard Hikaru and Keito were on rocky ground―some sort of misunderstanding, things said that shouldn't have been. Harsh words flung between them in a way that―while typical for Hikaru―had been shocking to hear fall from Keito's lips. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He was asleep. Hikaru's not there." Yabu was frowning. "Chinen, do they like each other? I mean...like that?" The questions were unexpected, and Chinen shrugged.

"Hikaru definitely is totally in love with Keito, but I don't know if Keito feels the same way. He cares about Hikaru a lot, but I kinda thought he was still struggling with accepting his potentially fluid sexuality. Given what you saw...maybe not."

"Hikaru...he loves Keito?" Chinen blinked indignantly at Yabu.

"Of course. Haven't you been paying any attention? You were there over the summer when Hikaru kissed Keito during rehearsal, in front of everyone, weren't you?" Yabu furrowed his eyebrows, visibly upset, and he shook his head.

"I heard about it, but I thought Inoo was lying." Chinen was confused by Yabu's strong reaction. "Why do you care? You broke up with him like years ago. You've dated other people since him." Yabu shrugged.

"I...I don't know. I guess I've never thought about Hikaru falling in love with anyone else before now." Chinen frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Yabu was acting like a spoiled child.

"You can't just assume that if you ever changed your mind he would take you back. Hikaru's not a toy, Kota. You can't just keep him on a shelf until you feel like playing with him again." Yabu glared at him for a few moments, and it was rather intimidating, but Chinen could tell he'd struck a nerve, and the older man didn't make any moves to tell him he was wrong. The tense moment was interrupted by Chinen's phone going off, and he walked over to his bedside table, checking the text.

It was Yuto, telling him that Hikaru was in his hotel room, in nothing but his underwear and acting weird, asking if Chinen knew anything. So something had most definitely happened then. Chinen sighed. Why couldn't anyone in his group figure out their own problems? They were all older than he was; one would think they could take care of themselves without his assistance. Chinen resigned himself to the fact that there was no way he would be getting any more sleep in, and he slipped his phone into his pajama pants pocket, telling Yabu

"I'm going to go try and talk some sense into Hikaru. He's probably just afraid that Keito is going to wake up and remember that he isn't a girl and reject him or something. If you want to be a good friend you should go and wake Keito up and try to talk to him. See if you can figure out if Keito's come to accept that him liking dudes doesn't make him any less of a man, and tell him that his father will still love him anyway." Yabu treated Chinen to a long look, as if he was processing a lot of information, but then he nodded, getting to his feet, and Chinen sighed, going for his hotel room door. This was getting ridiculous.


End file.
